Boxes
by Emily92
Summary: Holly sighs. There are too many boxes. Will they make it without each other? Post "Employee Transfer." Michael/Holly.


**Author's Notes: **Another Michael/Holly fic. Those two are (were?) so cute together!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Boxes**

Holly stares at the contents of her new living room. There sure are a lot of boxes. The room is nothing but boxes, save for her couch and the lamp that Michael had carried in. She sighs: there are all together too many boxes.

She doesn't like her house, which is stupid because it's beautiful and in a nice neighborhood. She longs for Scranton, but knows that isn't going to happen, so she starts unpacking those insufferable boxes.

She wakes up early the next morning and decides to go for a run. Maybe it'll take her minds off things. She slips into stretch pants and a sweatshirt and opens her front door. It's a nice morning outside. She smiles and hits the sidewalk.

She runs at a steady pace for awhile, her mind at peace. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, she remembers Michael telling her about the fun run that he organized in Scranton. She recalls him telling her everything, from accentually hitting Meredith with his car to the results of the race.

All of a sudden she's tired. She turns around and walks back to her house. She's staring at the ground in dismay, and when she gets back to her house, she doesn't see the box near her front door. She trips over the damned thing, and starts to cry because now her leg hurts just as much as her heart does.

* * *

She decides on her first day at Dunder Mifflin Nashua that she hates the place. This branch is completely different from the Scranton one. Her first day of work was terrible. She knew immediately that she didn't fit in with her co-workers; she felt completely out of place the moment that she walked through the door. All the other employees are completely boring. Their personalities are dull, and so are their problems. There was never a dull moment with Kevin and Kelly, and she misses Jim and Pam because they were adorable together. Oscar was a good friend, and Meredith wasn't really that bad.

Most of all she misses Michael. God, she misses him. He made her so happy. It was as if they were kindred spirits or matching puzzle pieces. She misses his jokes. John, the regional manager of her branch, never jokes. He's so serious. Holly hates working for him.

She spent the day imagining that she was a princess. The Nashua branch was a dragon's lair, and Michael was a handsome prince that would rescue her from this place. It was a ridiculous idea, but she found herself glancing at the door every so often nonetheless.

Michael never showed up.

* * *

At 5:00, she's relieved to get out of the Nashua branch, but she doesn't want to go home. She still has a great deal of unpacking to do, and she doesn't feel like dealing with all of those boxes. She drives around for awhile. Everything she sees reminds her of Michael. The movie theatre makes her think of the time they saw _Quarantine_. Michael was so psyched because they went on a Saturday, which was free popcorn night. The yoga mat in the back seat of her car reminds her of the yoga lesson she still owes him.

Before Holly knows it, she's home. She still isn't ready to face those boxes. She will inevitably find things in them that will remind her of Michael. Perhaps she'll ignore them tonight and finish unpacking tomorrow. Better yet, maybe she'll hire a moving service to do it for her. Or maybe she'll never unpack. She contemplates years of fishing for what she needs out of those cardboard boxes. That wouldn't work. She'll call the moving service tomorrow.

She gets out of her car and - she must be dreaming. It's too good to be true. This is probably a dream that she'll wake up from any minute now. However, she doesn't want this to be a dream. She prays that this is eal, because he is sitting on her front steps.

"Michael?"

"Holly-gram."

She sits down next to him. She isn't sure what to say. She wants to say _I love you _or _I'll move back to Scranton_. She settles on, "I miss you so much."

"Me too. Holly, I love you. You're the Ginny Weasley to my Harry Potter, seriously. I miss us. I want to make this work. I'll do anything, even quit at Scranton."

"I'll move back to Scranton," Holly replied instantaneously.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You bet. Michael, I hate it here. I hate the Nashua branch."

"I love the Nashua branch for making you hate it."

Holly puts her head on Michael's shoulder, and he puts his arms around her. They stay like that until she says, "Let's go inside. It's cold out here."

"Ok," Michael agrees. He opens the door. She squeals when he picks her up and carries her inside. He laughs.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

He kisses her. The boxes are still there, littering her living room, but she doesn't mind them so much anymore.


End file.
